pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin Forever
Pikmin Forever is a fan-made game by Scruffy, for the Wii U. It is a direct sequel to ''Pikmin 3'', and its story essentially brings the story arc of the first three games to a conclusion: Captain Olimar must venture to PNF-404 one last time, and all along his latest and largest mission he fully realizes the true nature of Pikmin and the Onions. The gameplay of Pikmin Forever combines elements of all three canon games, while adding new types of Pikmin, a new feature to direct where Pikmin carry items, and new, physically dynamic enemies. It also features a revamped Challenge Mode and a Sandbox for creating Pikmin challenges. Its graphics improve upon those of Pikmin 3, with higher-quality textures (and anisotropic filtering), more realistic reflections and refractions, and better physically plausible shading. Characters Main game *Captain Olimar - the seasoned Hocotatian captain and friend of Pikmin, and the protagonist of this story. *Edward - Koppai’s top Pikminologist and technologist, and one of Olimar’s biggest fans. *DELTA - a robot brought along to experiment with new advancements in explorer-technology relationships. Bingo Battle/Sandbox-exclusive *Alph *Brittany *Captain Charlie *The President - formerly president of Hocotate Freight, now of the entire Koppai-Hocotate Alliance. Plot ;Prologue Years pass since Koppai’s expedition returned a success. Seeds from PNF-404 are successfully cultivated into life-sustaining orchards of food. Life flourishes on Koppai through sustainable practices, and fruit becomes their top interplanetary export. Their biggest investor is Hocotate; the two planets exchange so much business that eventually the leaders of Hocotate Freight propose to combine the agriculture of Koppai with the freight system and space program of Hocotate. The Koppai-Hocotate Alliance (KHA) is born, and soon their primary directive becomes to colonize PNF-404, the planet that had bestowed on the two worlds so much success. The KHA sends a preliminary space rover called the SOGNO to PNF-404, to begin terraforming potentially habitable regions. The SOGNO successfully reaches PNF-404 and begins its mission. The KHA then dispatches a research team of Koppai’s top Pikminologist and technologist Edward, and his robot partner DELTA; to supervise the SOGNO and conduct research on the regions it terraforms. Their ship, the KHA Lander, also reports back that it successfully reaches PNF-404, but afterwards its signal alarmingly truncates. Desperate to ease concern for their missing expedition, the KHA sends Hocotate’s veteran explorer, Captain Olimar, to recover the team and help them continue their colonizing mission. He ventures out in his own drop-ship, and makes the warp to PNF-404. As he descends through heavy cloud cover, suddenly he encounters a large group of Onions floating in low orbit. He tries to take evasive action but runs directly into a red Onion, destroying his drop ship. As he flies from the cockpit and plummets through the atmosphere, the last thing he sees is that red Onion approaching him, beaming him into its main chamber…. ;Day 1, Daybreak Glade Olimar awakens, and falls from the red Onion’s bottom to the ground. He realizes his drop ship has been obliterated, but the Onions still saved him; now all he recognizes is the red Onion, its legs oddly rooted in the ground. The rest of the environment is uncharted, and while he admires the subtle quietude of the area (he names it the Daybreak Glade), he fears the onset of night and its predatory creatures. Surveying the environment, he spots a sprout by the Onion, and plucks it, rediscovering Red Pikmin. A seasoned explorer, Olimar is able to build up a team of Red Pikmin with which to scour the area. After conquering a new obstacle, a plastic mesh fence, he discovers a reluctantly familiar sight: the research pod of his old Hocotate ship, left abandoned on this planet. Most of its parts seem in functioning order, but its battery is missing. Exploring further, Olimar miraculously encounters a rechargeable battery cell from his destroyed drop ship resting on some raised ground. The battery converts particulate units of metal into fuel; what was its ample supply is all depleted except for 500 more units of fuel. He has Pikmin carry the battery back to the Hocotate pod, and just as he hoped the Hocotate pod absorbs it and is able to use it as a makeshift battery. Olimar is able to lift off in the pod for the night, though not to a significant altitude. Nevertheless, he realizes he can continue his rescue mission so long as can charge the pod with 250 metal units each day. Olimar continues to explore the area, looking for signs or signals from the missing research team. With the research pod, he explores the first new cave, the Reticulate Garden, in which he discovers White Pikmin, and unearths the first fossil for his records. After defeating a Burnished Cannon Beetle, he recovers a new metal object, the Ignition Courier (a remote car key). Rather than converting it into metal, it can be used to improve the pod’s transmitter. He does this the following night, and he picks up a small SOS signal coming from a nearby area, the Scalding Thicket. ;Scalding Thicket Olimar lands in this new area, and begins tracking the SOS signal. In order to reach it, he discovers Yellow Pikmin. He also finds Purple Pikmin in another cave, the Buried Bole, and discovers how to convert Pikmin into Rock Pikmin in a different cave, the Acoustic Crevasse. In order to finally reach the signal he seeks, he must use a geyser to reach the top of a large tree, called the Emperor’s Crown. There, he battles a formidable creature, the Emperor Bulblax. It coughs up the robot DELTA when defeated. DELTA explains that their KHA Lander had confronted a huddle of Onions above the atmosphere; although she suggests they could have been watching the planet, she cannot quite compute the real reason they were idling in the sky. All she knows is that she, Edward, and the Lander all landed in separate areas; DELTA climbed this tree to get a better survey of the land, but was swallowed by the Bulblax. She explains that she picked up a faint tag signal in a nearby area, which Olimar names the Luxuriant Lakeside for the immense lake before it. ;Luxuriant Lakeside In the new area, the two leaders now hunt down the source of this tag signal. It could be Edward! Or perhaps the SOGNO! During the duo's exploration, Olimar and DELTA notice wild Blue Pikmin, but they cannot reach the blue Onion as only a duo. So they continue their tracking, deep into a cave called the Mycelial Burrow. They see something illuminating one room, and in it discover a mushroom Onion with bioluminescent Mushroom Pikmin, whom the explorers befriend. The mushroom Onion merges with the master Onion seamlessly, still by materializing through its roots. At the final sublevel the explorers find another formidable creature, the Angling Rhizomander. When it is defeated, it leaves behind the tagged explorer: Olimar’s former partner Louie, left on the planet for years. A Common Glowcap grows out of his head and he has no need for a helmet; Olimar dubs him Loucap. He does not talk coherently anymore, but he seems to remember Olimar and shows him what he had been guarding from the Rhizomander: a piece of the Hocotate ship’s hull. Olimar figures that Louie must have tried to return home in the Hocotate ship, and failed, causing the ship to crash-land in many pieces and for him to require the vital aid of the Mushroom Onion. Returning the part to the Hocotate ship expands the ship's communications range, and the ship detects the beacon of the KHA Lander to the north, on the face of a remote mountain. The explorers realize the Hocotate ship in its current state cannot ascend to such an altitude, but it will be able to if they can collect the rest of its hull. Returning to the surface, the three explorers can now access the way to the Blue Onion, and rediscover Blue Pikmin. The Blue Pikmin help the explorers recover another part of the Hocotate ship, a radar that can locate the rest of its hull. It seems that 14 other hull parts rest in the three areas they have visited so far, in sections previously inaccessible without Blue and Mushroom Pikmin. They carry out a grand search for these parts, while still charging the pod for takeoff each day. In whichever area the crew lands on the day after finding the radar, the Lichen Pikmin and lichen Onion will be discovered nearby, further aiding the search for ship parts. ;Forbidding Precipice When all 16 hull parts have been collected, the Hocotate ship is again properly functional, albeit very dilapidated. In particular, its engine is very worn: the ship does not ascend much higher in the sky than the pod did. Still, an extra effort from the ship lands the explorers partially up the distant mountain, on a frosty crag they name the Forbidding Precipice. DELTA’s sensors indicate that the KHA Lander is somewhere in the area; the explorers hope that its scanners are still powerful enough to locate both Edward and the SOGNO. In this area the explorers meet Winged Pikmin by using Candypop Buds. Using all their types of Pikmin, the team finds the KHA Lander, after a clearing in a large snow cave called the Flurry Shelter. DELTA sees the Lander just out of reach; it appeared to have been able to correct its flight and evade too a severe crash landing. However, it is guarded by yet another formidable creature, the Helmeted Iceweavil. Winged Pikmin and Lichen Pikmin both are needed to defeat the creature, and when the battle is won, the KHA Lander is acquired as the leaders' primary ship. Its scanners needs 2500 metal units of repairs, or else they cannot locate Edward. In addition, the KHA lander's battery is damaged from entry and still requires 250 metal units each day to function for the night. The crew spends the following time salvaging metal to complete scanner repairs; any metal units in the supply reserved for fuel can be set aside for the repair cost. If 100 Purple Pikmin are acquired, the Hocotate Ship (1000 weight) can be carried to the KHA Lander for the 2500 needed metal units. ;Sunset Islet Once the KHA Lander's scanners are fully repaired, its reception is back online, and it picks up the Edward's signal on a remote islet that Olimar dubs the Sunset Islet. At the center of the area is an enormous tree, and upon closer inspection, the leaders discover the tree is fruiting infant Onions. DELTA notes that this must be the site over which the cloud of Onions reside; the Onions guard against migrants or weather that could harm the tree. Something clearly seems wrong though: when they land, they see a designated landing site built for ships their size. Fully-grown Onions are lying strewn or flying about the area hastily; some look heavily damaged. There are also primitive scaffolds around the area constructed of wood, metal, and glass, and they are designed at the scale of Hocotatians/Koppaites. The wood appears to have come from the central tree, which is also the location of Edward's signal. The path leading to the base of the tree is a large puzzle, requiring the teamwork of all three leaders and their Pikmin army to complete. There is also no salvageable metal in the area; every day spent there eats away at the crew's supply of metal units. Upon reaching the base of the Onion tree, the leaders find the SOGNO rover climbing about it, ripping off strips of bark. Realizing the rover's hostility, they follow its path across several buttress roots in the tree until they get to an open patch of dirt, apparently leveled by the SOGNO. The rover leaps from the tree to the ground and attacks the team: a climactic battle begins! ;Conclusion When the SOGNO is defeated, its cranium explodes open, releasing all the items it had absorbed into its hold for analysis: several Onions, animals, flora, and Edward. The team rushes to Edward's rescue; he is unconscious and his spacesuit is damaged but he is alive. He is returned to the ship along with the defunct SOGNO, and eventually Edward comes to, with enormous gratitude to the three leaders for saving him. He relates that, when the KHA Lander plummeted to the ground, he was ejected into the vast lake in which the Sunset Islet resided. Eventually he swam to its shore, and discovered that the evolution of Onions eventually leads to this: one Master Onion with enough nutrients and information to burrow into the ground and grow into an Onion-fruiting super-tree. Onions are hyper-intelligent fruit, and Pikmin are the evolved seeds that spread their influence. He had found the SOGNO terraforming the area and tried to stop it, but the rover beamed him into its internal chamber for analysis. After that, Edward was powerless, his attempted overrides only made the SOGNO more aggressive and the Onions more fatigued in their defense. But now that he is rescued, he is eager to carry on research without any terraforming business. But Olimar interjects. He contends that the project to colonize PNF-404 is a bad idea. Hocotate and Koppai have already changed the course of events on PNF-404 too much, by greatly influencing the ecological position of Pikmin and by taking a great deal of the planet's materials. The KHA is prospering without PNF-404 as a colony, Olimar claims; to colonize the planet would only encroach on the Pikmin and other indigenous life. So, solemnly but resolutely, the crew says good-bye to the Pikmin one last time, and then salvages the SOGNO to supercharge the KHA Lander's battery for a final warp to Koppai and Hocotate. They prepare for the journey home, watching PNF-404 indefinitely shrink into the starry distance. Based on the amount of metal units brought back to the KHA divided by the days spent, the player receives a rank. After the game is complete, the player can continue collecting metal objects, adding enemy information to the Piklopedia, and generally exploring, while still having to reach 250 metal units each day. Collecting the entire Metal Index earns the player an award, as does discovering every enemy in the Piklopedia. New gameplay mechanics Piktop Rather than the KopPad in Pikmin 3, the KHA outfits the researchers and Olimar with a new device called a "Piktop", which contains a map of the area (as it is discovered), Pikmin records, and data files, like the KopPad. There are some new features, however. Destination Select The most urgent goal for the leaders each day is to collect enough metal units to power their ship for the night. To this end, they salvages metal objects; the more metal the objects contain, the more metal units they are worth. The bodies of enemies also contain some metals (bosses, especially metal-based bosses, carry a large amount), so a new feature of Pikmin Forever is being able to select whether Pikmin carry defeated enemies to the Onion or the ship, by touching the carried enemy on the Piktop. Pikmin can also carry obstacle components, such as bridge fragments or hay, to different locations by selection, and those components can be removed and placed somewhere else. Camera/Mic The camera in the Piktop is improved over the previous game's camera, with an option for manual depth of field and an eventual option for a short burst of photographs. The camera can also recognize the most prominent subject of a photo: any photo of an enemy, plant, or Pikmin will be added to the Piklopedia (this is the only way to get visuals of something in the Piklopedia). The Piktop also has a microphone that can record up to 5 seconds of audio, and store up to 6 recordings. Recordings of enemy or Pikmin noises can be saved to the Piklopedia, clearing up the Piktop's save space. Day start Each day is now 15 minutes long, and the Sun Meter is divided into 15 increments. Even in caves, time passes, so if the day ends any cave is exited. However, at the beginning of each day, the player can choose from different landing sites in each area (once they are discovered), allowing easier access to a cave that had to be exited. Leader strengths There are minute but significant abilities each of the leaders in the game has: *Captain Olimar can pluck Pikmin faster than the other two leaders, and Pikmin follow him and his group-move objectives in a tighter line than with the others, making it easier for him to sneak past enemies. *DELTA can run slightly faster than the other leaders, though the other leaders keep up when following her. Her expands faster, but lasts a little less time. *Loucap can carry a weight of 3 alongside the Pikmin, but only when no Pikmin are following him. His carrying counts as Mushroom Pikmin in choosing which Pikmin receive the spoils. He can manually stop carrying at any time. Any leader in Bingo Battle and the Sandbox has no special strength, unless the strengths of the leaders are allowed in the Sandbox. Pikmin types *'Red Pikmin' - These fierce Pikmin are immune to fire, and can ignite their stems on fire geysers to carry fire with them. *'White Pikmin' - These swift Pikmin are immune to poison and release venom when consumed. They can run and dig objects faster than all other types, and their beady red eyes can detect completely buried objects, such as fossils. *'Yellow Pikmin' - These energetic Pikmin are immune to electricity, and can conduct and store it from electric arcs. They are thrown higher than other types. *'Purple Pikmin' - These burly Pikmin weigh and carry 10 times more than other types, and land with a thud that can briefly stun enemies or break up loose ground. *'Mushroom Pikmin' - These odd Pikmin light up dark areas with their bioluminescent mushroom-caps. They can optionally be thrown so that they bounce off their cap and travel another throw’s distance. They cannot latch onto most beasts, but enough impacts from them can knock a beast over. A group of them will also marginally improve the speed and attack power of other Pikmin. *'Blue Pikmin' - These aquatic Pikmin can swim and thrive underwater, and rescue drowning Pikmin (within a distance limit). They can drink water to store it, and stored water will flower them over time. *'Lichen Pikmin' - These trooping Pikmin are immune to pollutants. They can also break down rock and ice, and although their attack is weaker than other types they attack the fastest of all types. They can survive in water, but they float and move more slowly. *'Winged PIkmin' - These flying Pikmin can easily traverse most obstacles, and can lift up special obstacles. A new gameplay object, the paper towel, allows Winged Pikmin to carry up to 50 non-Winged Pikmin over obstacles. *'(Rock Pikmin)' - This is not a true type of Pikmin in Pikmin Forever, but rather a power-up for any Pikmin type. By harvesting rubble, one earns more rock coatings. When holding a Pikmin, that Pikmin can be converted into a Rock Pikmin temporarily. Rock Pikmin are thrown like a track-and-field hammer, they inflict 10 times the damage of a normal Pikmin hit. After one impact with an enemy or obstacle, the rock coating breaks and the Pikmin returns to its normal type. *'Challenge Pikmin' - This is a non-canonical type of Pikmin only found in Challenge Mode. Rather like Bulbmin, they are immune to all hazards except explosions, blunt force, and pits. However, they must drink green nectar within 90 seconds or they will die: their leaves/buds/flowers wilt from green to brown as their hydration runs out. When they drink green nectar, they are flowered and the time resets. Most enemies in Challenge Mode drop green nectar when defeated, at least when Challenge Pikmin are present. *'Pikgems' - These non-canonical Pikmin are only found in Challenge Mode. They resemble crystalline Bulbmin. They are immune to all hazards, including blunt force, and have the attack power of Purple Pikmin, although they cannot be converted via Candypop Buds. Collecting gems/semiprecious stones in Challenge Mode will allow the player to substitute Pikgems for any type of Pikmin in any stage, helping overcome a particularly difficult challenge. Areas Areas in Pikmin Forever are even larger than in Pikmin 3. They start with only one landing spot, but leaders can discover alternative ones to be chosen before the day starts. Caves function much like caves in Pikmin 3, with several "rooms" that can lead to other parts of the main area. Daybreak Glade A large garden littered with falling leaves, tree stumps, and clusters of foliage. The area represents autumn. *Reticulate Garden *Polished Flatland *Surge Cave Scalding Thicket A steaming tropical rainforest with exotic flora and fauna shaded by high canopies. This area represents summer. *Buried Bole *Acoustic Crevasse *Saturated Temple *Emperor's Crown Luxuriant Lakeside A small lake and stream in a marsh, with many blooms and duckweed, as well as a pier. This area represents spring. *Mycelial Burrow *Arthropod Sanctum *Ceramic Rift Forbidding Precipice A rough snowy crag at much higher altitude than the other areas. Across a frosty brook are some old rusted mining hardware and machinery. This area represents winter. *Hole of Heat *Frozen Fault *Flurry Shelter Sunset Islet The final area of the game, a very small islet with an Onion tree taking up most of its space. The area has no metal or caves. It functions mainly like , with a large complex puzzle leading up to the final boss battle. Objects These are any enemies or items carried by Pikmin. Enemies The enemies in Pikmin Forever are far more dynamic than ever before. Rather like the Swarming Sheargrub from Pikmin 3, many enemies can roam far beyond their spawn points, even of their own volition. Most insects can also cling to walls. Enemies can lose their balance from Pikmin impacts or falling off ledges, and their animations and movement speed change based on where and how many Pikmin are attacking. Overall, they respond to changes in weather and become generally more active as a day progresses. Most of the enemies from Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3 return, their appearance and behavior updated. Many new enemies also debut, along with several old and new bosses. Metal Metal is converted by the Hocotate ship and the KHA Lander into powdered fuel. Each ship requires 250 metal units to convert to generate sufficient fuel each day. Metal can be found in metal objects, which are listed in the mentioned article, or in defeated enemies. Ship parts Eventually in the story, Olimar, DELTA, and Loucap must collect the 16 missing parts of the Hocotate ship in order to improve its flight capabilities. These are located inside the bosses of caves and in hard-to-reach sections of above-ground areas. Upgrades There are some objects that do not get turned into metal powder, but instead can add upgrades to make exploration easier: *'Scorch Guard:' Renders leaders impervious to fire hazards. *'Rush Suit:' Increases all leaders' running speeds by 25%, and makes leaders immune to getting knocked over by wind blasts. Does not effect Go here! speeds. *'Anti-Electrifier:' Renders leaders impervious to electric hazards. *'Rocket Fist:' Increases leader punch damage by 25%, and gives a third special punch that can deal 2 times the damage of a regular punch. *'Survey Boost:' Unlocks the Scalding Thicket. *'Metal Suit Z:' Renders all damage to leaders minimized by 50%. *'Postponer:' Allows the day to be extended by a minute and a half, to finish desired tasks. However, during this time Ground Vinegraks and Whip Vinegraks will begin to emerge from the ground (in the main area only, not in caves) and seek out Pikmin. All enemies will become much more active as the sun completely sets. *'Metal Gauge:' A meter with a needle that moves right as metal objects or metal-rich enemies are approached. *'Dodge Whistle:' A special whistle allowing leaders to roll with all Pikmin to the left or right, dodging enemy attacks. *'Mega Tweeter:' Increases whistle range by 30%. *'Burst Lens:' Allows the Piktop to photograph a small burst of up to 30 photos to produce video footage. Fossils Fossils are optional collectibles in the story mode. All fossils are completely buried, requiring White Pikmin to find them. Finding and recovering one will send its data to the Piklopedia, and update Olimar's journal with a fossil record. There is one fossil for almost every enemy listed in the Piklopedia. Gems There is one Peculiar Gemstone in the main game; it unlocks Challenge Mode when collected. Collecting a well-hidden gem/semiprecious stone in Challenge Mode will earn the player 5 Pikgems to substitute in a difficult challenge. There are a total of 50 gems/semiprecious stones in Challenge Mode. Other game modes Challenge Mode Pikmin Forever has a huge Challenge Mode; there are 100 different challenges to complete. The challenges can have varying rules and varying twists, also introducing Challenge Pikmin and Pikgems. Completing a challenge unlocks a prize to be used in the Sandbox; completing a special requirement in the same challenge (i.e. no Pikmin lost) wins the player a special prize. The challenges are unlocked in a web layout; that is, completing a challenges unlocks branches to new challenges. 50 of the challenges contain a hidden gem/semiprecious stone that, if collected, can be exchanged for Pikgems in a Challenge stage. However, some special Challenge stages disallow Pikgems, and can only be unlocked after a certain number of stages have been cleared. Bingo Battle Bingo Battle returns in Pikmin Forever; the major addition is that battle stages created in the Sandbox can be played in Bingo Battle mode, in addition to the pre-made stages. Sandbox The Sandbox is a feature in which players can design Pikmin challenges by placing down leaders, Pikmin, enemies, items, and environmental objects. There are many options to it, most of which are unlocked by completing regular and special goals in Challenge Mode challenges. The fully unlocked Sandbox includes: *Several types of Challenge Mode rules, or Bingo Battle rules. *Preset environments to choose from, plus a sculpting tool and many environmental objects for creating terrain. *Up to 4 leaders. *Any type of Pikmin Forever Pikmin, and their Onions. *The entire Piklopedia of enemies. *Any metal object, ship part, and fossil to create objectives. *A palette of hazards and obstacles. *An array of lighting and music to choose from. Awards The awards menu allows one to view their accolades from the main game and Challenge Mode, and to configure special options unlocked from winning these accolades. Category:Pikmin Forever Category:Non-Canon Games